Kythes
Appearance: The Kythe has the appearance of a Leopard with a humanoid bone structure, but prefers walking on all fours. Most Kythes are feral, but can be lead by a different breed of Kythes known as "Maculs." Macul Kythes are far more intelligent than normal Kythes, and prefer to walk on two feet. Different features include that Maculs are a few inches taller than the average Kythe, have stripes instead of spots, have a more muscular build, do not have tails, and can speak other languages. The only other known Kythe breed is a Cobal. Cobal Kythes are much stronger than other Kythe breeds, but less intelligent. Different features include that Cobuls are a foot taller than Maculs, have no tail, much larger muscular build, and have black fur. Female Cobuls, though, do have tails unlike their male counterpart. Normal Kythes have a weaker build than other breeds, but still posses enough strength to be dangerous. Average height for a normal Kythe is 5 ft, 6ft for Maculs, and 7 ft for Cobuls. Cobuls also prefer to walk on 2 legs instead of 4. Overall, all Kythe breeds have opposable thumbs. There have been several kings of the Kythes, the last and current known as Cheecrel. Age: Average lifespan for any Kythe breed is 130 years. Language: All Kythes are intelligent enough to speak Kythese, their natural language. This language consists of roars, grunts, and other similar vocal tones. Maculs have the vocal ability to speak other languages and were able to learn English from the evil men who had enslaved them. Tribal Regions: The Tribal Regions were once the states that the Evil Men had formed after their conquest on Macroth. After the Kythese Civil Wars, each tribe of Kythes had settled in a specific state that was now known as a Tribal Region. When the Amreth colonists had settled in Vestrel, they found an old map made by the Evil Men that had conquered the island long ago. This map contained the names of the states, and so the colonists adopted the borders that were already set. Each Tribal Region name comes from the first chieftain of that area. There are six Tribal Regions total. These six are: Rendarrow, Vikarrow, Olukain, Vestrel, Chadvey, and Voltain. Rendarrow Tribal Region name: Hamak History: Rendarrow, or Hamak as the Kythes call it, is one of the six states of Macroth. It is considered a Tribal Region to the Kythe, as are all states. The infamous “Janter’s Peak” is located in this state. This region is compromised mostly of hills and grasslands along with some rocky terrain. There are very few trees in Rendarrow though. The cliffs of Rendarrow are very steep, with anyone likely to die if they jumped off them. This region is home to the Winder Tribe, a clan of Kythe who are best running in the open. Vikarrow Tribal Region name: Tarrune History: Vikarrow, or Tarrune as the Kythes call it, is one of the six states of Macroth. It is considered a Tribal Region to the Kythe, as are all states. Vikarrow is the only state compromised of jungles on Macroth. The region is home to the Eyotrey Tribe, a clan of Kythe that do best ambushing from the trees. Vestrel Tribal Region nam''e: To Par ''History: Vestrel, or To Par as the Kythes call it, is one of the six states of Macroth. It is considered a Tribal Region to the Kythe, as are all states. Vestrel is filled with the only forest on Macroth. The forest soon grew out of the Region and into Olukain. This region was once home to the Okustar Tribe, who did well at blending in to the environment, until they were driven out by the arrival of the colonists of Amreth. Chadvey Tribal Region name: Chy La History: Chadvey, or Chy La as the Kythes call it, is one of the six states of Macroth. It is considered a Tribal Region to the Kythe, as are all states. Chadvey is believed to be the smallest of regions and is the most barren of Macroth, having nothing but rocks and dirt and one lake. This region is home to the Cheska Tribe, a clan of Kythe that has several Cobul warriors. Voltain Tribal Region name: Cheytar History: Voltain, or Cheytar as the Kythes call it, is one of the six states of Macroth. It is considered a Tribal Region to the Kythe, as are all states. Voltain has nothing but grasslands, a beach, two ponds, and a lake. Voltain is home to the Aquan Tribe, a clan of Kythe that are unafraid of water. Olukain Tribal Region name: Taheel History: Olukain, or Taheel as the Kythes call it, is one of the six states of Macroth. It is considered a Tribal Region to the Kythe, as are all states. It is the largest region of Macroth, compromising nearly the entire inland area. This region contains most of the Felduin River, along with the Weeping Mountains, several ancient fortresses, the Silver Roads, and the Central Mountain. This region is home to the Eehal Tribe, the most powerful and numerous Kythe clan on Macroth and the only one led by the Kythe King. This clan is best at scaling the tall structures and mountains of Taheel. Category:Races Category:Kythes Category:Mortal Races Category:Invented Races